


Frammenti di Cristallo

by Nexys



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inspired by InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Umilissima raccolta di drabble a libera ispirazione, senza un ordine cronologico preciso. Il cristallo è il corpo della storia così come la conosciamo, mentre i suoi frammenti sono i personaggi; proprio come i frammenti formano la Sfera dei Quattro Spiriti legandosi gli uni agli altri, così ho voluto rappresentare diversi legami tra i personaggi lungo la narrazione. Sono presenti diversi pairing, diverse tematiche e più generi, che saranno indicati all’inizio di ciascuna drabble.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Kaede & Kikyou (InuYasha), Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Kikyou/Naraku (InuYasha), Kirara/Shippou (InuYasha), Kohaku & Sango (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 1





	1. Ruggisce, la belva rinchiusa

**Author's Note:**

> #1  
> Titolo: Ruggisce, la belva rinchiusa.  
> Legame: Inuyasha/Kagome  
> Rating: Giallo  
> Word count: 103 parole

Il sangue gli ribolle nelle vene come la lava di un vulcano. La sua natura di demone si è risvegliata nel lasso di tempo che intercorre tra due battiti di cuore.

La rabbia monta, la furia incalza, il desiderio di uccidere insorge.  
Il demone ringhia e ride, perché prossimo a liberarsi.  
La sete di sangue si fa incontenibile. _È nella sua natura._  
Eppure, due braccia sottili richiudono la gabbia dentro alla quale la bestia sta scalpitando.  
In un abbraccio gentile, l'animale si addormenta ancora una volta.  
Inuyasha è di nuovo se stesso e Kagome lo ha protetto ancora dalla violenza di se stesso.  
  



	2. Come vento tra i capelli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #2  
> Titolo: Come vento tra i capelli.  
> Legame: Sesshomaru/Kagura  
> Rating: Verde  
> Word count: 108 parole

L'immensa vastità della prateria che si estende dinanzi ai suoi nobili occhi d'oro è colma di steli piegati da una brezza gentile. Il demone sente l'odore dell'erba e della fauna minuscola che la popola, fino al momento in cui, per una manciata di istanti, tutto quanto cessa di esistere.  
_Mani_ gentili scorrono tra i suoi capelli, districandoli delicatamente. Dita innamorate lambiscono il suo viso impassibile. Una fragranza familiare lo avvolge in un abbraccio che sa di nostalgia e di parole non dette.  
Quando lui pronuncia il _suo_ nome, il vento cessa di soffiare ed è certo di sentirla ridere, libera dal giogo delle sue sofferenze.   
_Kagura del Vento_ _._


	3. I morti non piangono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #3  
> Titolo: I morti non piangono.  
> Legame: Inuyasha/Kikyo  
> Rating: Giallo  
> Word count: 109 parole

La lapide che sta accarezzando è spoglia e solitaria, circondata da un cupo alone di solitudine. Il mezzo demone l'accarezza con il cuore pieno di rimpianti, incapace di sopprimere l'umanità che solo _lei_ è stata in grado di evocare.  
Lontano da occhi indiscreti, Inuyasha maledice le sue lacrime incapaci di riportare in vita la sacerdotessa che ha stregato il suo cuore.  
Kikyo lo osserva da lontano; dove dovrebbe giacere il cuore, sente solo un _vuoto_ pari al guscio che non osa definire un corpo. Si sente straziata _dentro_ , ma incapace di mostrare alcun sentimento. Non ha più lacrime da versare per il triste destino che è a loro toccato.


	4. Fratelli di sangue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #4  
> Titolo: Fratelli di sangue  
> Legame: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru  
> Rating: Giallo  
> Word count: 106 parole

Quei disgustosi capelli neri che gli incorniciano il viso, gli danno noia. La sua espressione dormiente è così _normale_ da provocargli un moto di stizza irrefrenabile.  
Durante questa notte senza luna, Sesshomaru è seduto accanto al fratello ad osservarlo dormire come un essere umano. Potrebbe ucciderlo anche solo per sbaglio, tanto è debole ai suoi occhi. Non è altro che un ammasso di fragile carne umana, il frutto di un'empia relazione tra un grande demone ed una misera femmina umana.  
Eppure, se qualcuno in quel preciso istante provasse mai a toccarlo, lo ucciderebbe senza pietà. Resta pur sempre suo fratello, ed il sangue non mente mai. 


	5. L’abito non fa il monaco, così si suol dire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #5  
> Titolo: L'abito non fa il monaco, così si suol dire  
> Legame: Miroku/Sango  
> Rating: Verde  
> Word count: 110 parole

L'istinto le ha suggerito di non lasciarsi abbindolare da quel sorriso. Non esiste donna che Miroku non provi a sedurre, ed è quanto di più frustrante possa esistere sulla faccia della terra.  
 _È forse gelosia, questa?_  
La maschera da seduttore che indossa però, nasconde la maledizione che pende sul suo capo. Miroku è un monaco intraducibile, che ha sempre una buona parola per tutti e una carezza - forse - di troppo. Lo odia e lo ama, lo disprezza e lo ammira. E ogni volta in cui lui la guarda come se fosse la donna più bella che avesse mai visto, lo detesta poco a poco un po' di meno.


	6. Sulla lama della tua falce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #6  
> Titolo: Sulla lama della tua falce.  
> Legame: Sango/Kohaku  
> Rating: Giallo  
> Word count: 109 parole

È durante la notte, che la mancanza si fa sentire maggiormente. Sango lo ha imparato a sue spese, perché nel suo mondo i morti non muoiono _davvero_. Kohaku è risorto dal sangue della loro famiglia, diventando un burattino nelle mani di Naraku. L'amato fratello, troppo giovane per versare del sangue ed immolarsi alla causa, è stato coinvolto in una faida secolare dalla quale è certa che non ne uscirà vivo. Anche se vivo ormai non lo è più.  
Mentre abbraccia una coperta e vi soffoca un singhiozzo di dolore, evoca i ricordi di una gioventù felice.  
 _"Sorella mia!"._  
Solo il cielo sa quanto sia difficile esistere senza di lui.


	7. Occhio non vede, cuore duole ugualmente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #7  
> Titolo: Occhio non vede, cuore duole ugualmente.  
> Legame: Naraku/Onigumo/Kikyo  
> Rating: Arancione  
> Word count: 110 parole

Gli esseri umani sono _disgustosi_. Naraku è nato odiandoli, frutto di un vile contratto tra un misero uomo ed un branco di demoni. Odia la sua natura di mezzo demone, così come odia il tumulto che si agita nelle sue viscere.  
Ciò che lo turba maggiormente è quella _nauseante_ sensazione che sente ogni volta in cui Kikyo, la sacerdotessa che lo ha reso ciò che è, si manifesta dinanzi ai suoi occhi.  
Quel che è rimasto di Onigumo si consuma nel corpo di Naraku sotto forma di desiderio carnale. La brama, la desidera, vorrebbe straziarla con unghie e denti. Possederla e renderla sua. _Macchiarla di peccato._  
Se solo _volesse_ ucciderla...


	8. Come se le code fossero nove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #8  
> Titolo: Come se le code fossero nove.  
> Legame: Shippo/Kirara.  
> Rating: Verde  
> Word count: 105 parole

Shippo trova difficile essere sempre il compagno di viaggio secondario su cui contare. Forse è per il suo aspetto di _bambino_? O il suo essere poco più che un _cucciolo_ di volpe, a non ispirare fiducia? Quando tutti smettono di dargli retta e prestargli attenzione, si prende cura delle sue ferite e dei lividi che gli lascia Inuyasha, senza emettere un solo lamento. Gli manca suo padre, il suo essere un futuro grande demone volpe è un traguardo _irraggiungibile_. Quando il suo mondo rischia di crollare, Kirara gli lecca una guancia per ricordargli che non è solo.  
E che non è _l'unica_ volpe della compagnia.


	9. Sulle tue ceneri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #9  
> Titolo: Sulle tue ceneri.  
> Legame: Kaede/Kikyo  
> Rating: Giallo  
> Word count: 110 parole

Mi manchi, sorella _mia_.  
Mi manca il tuo sorriso, la tua forte presenza, il concetto di famiglia con il quale sono cresciuta. Ho avuto così poco tempo da trascorrere con te, e per colpa di questo ho pochi ricordi da serbare nel cuore. Avrei tanto voluto crescere insieme a te e diventare come te. _Kikyo_ , la grande sacerdotessa, morta per salvare il villaggio da una minaccia oscura. Una minaccia che all'epoca fraintesi, e che oggi maledico con tutta me stessa, mentre raggrinzisco per colpa del passare degli anni. La sorte mi è avversa, perché la tua lapide è spoglia e non ho nemmeno più i tuoi resti su cui piangere.


	10. Il richiamo dell’anima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #10  
> Titolo: Il richiamo dell'anima.  
> Legame: Kikyo/Kagome  
> Rating: Giallo  
> Word count: 110 parole

Il suo sonno è turbolento.  
Tra le coperte del suo letto, Kagome si rigira inquieta a causa di un sogno perturbato. Una voce di donna la sta chiamando, la sente risuonare sino al fondo della sua coscienza dormiente, ma non riesce a sentire che _cosa_ stia cercando di dirle. Non sembra pacifica, nemmeno amichevole; se avesse un colore, sarebbe un blu nebuloso tendente al nero, come quello di un'ombra. C'è qualcosa di strano, nella sua mente e nel suo sangue. Le tracce dei suoi antenati scorrono nelle sue vene e non sa più come fare per seguirle tutte.  
 _Inuyasha_.  
Di fronte a quel nome, la voce tacque.  
Kagome si addormenta.


	11. Una zampa di lupo come portafortuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #11  
> Titolo: Una zampa di lupo come portafortuna.  
> Legame: Kouga/Kagome  
> Rating: Verde  
> Word count: 102 parole

Essere un demone lupo significa considerare gli esseri umani poco più che _prede_ da cacciare. Versare il loro sangue è un atto di sopravvivenza, niente di personale. Ci mettono poco a morire, a spegnersi senza saper combattere, un po' come se non avessero mai davvero vissuto.  
Ma c'è _Kagome_. Una giovane donna umana che gli ha cambiato l'esistenza. È sagace, combattiva, coraggiosa, tenace. Inuyasha non la merita. In fondo è la donna perfetta per un lupo, ne è fermamente convinto.  
Anche se sembra delicata, fragile quando le prende le mani, sa di volerla proteggere. Ma altrettanto di poter essere da lei _salvato_.


	12. Un cane ed un lupo sotto la pioggia, hanno lo stesso odore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #12  
> Titolo: Un cane ed un lupo sotto la pioggia, hanno lo stesso odore.  
> Legame: Inuyasha/Kouga  
> Rating: Giallo  
> Word count: 107 parole

Ci detestiamo. Il nostro non è odio, ma disgusto reciproco, anche se la nostra radice demoniaca è la stessa. Un cane ed un lupo, nemici naturali, in lotta perenne per conquistare potere e una semplice donna. Quanto è umana, questa gelosia che portiamo nel cuore. Non siamo altro che demoni in cerca di una ragione per cui vivere, una montagna da scalare in cerca di successo. E anche se siamo poco più che un demone e mezzo, con le unghie e con i denti ci siamo aggrappati alla vita. Nessuno può fermarci, ferirci, ucciderci. Siamo cresciuti all'inferno.  
A pensarci bene... forse non siamo poi così tanto _diversi_.


End file.
